EP 2 275 891 A2 discloses a thermostat valve for an oil cooler by means of which an oil cooling flow can be guided, temperature-dependent, either for cooling to an oil cooler or, without cooling, through a bypass past the oil cooler. The thermostat valve comprises a cylindrical housing bushing, into which, axially spaced apart, a first and a second flow opening are introduced, as well as a control bushing arranged in the housing bushing that, temperature-dependent, is adjustable axially between positions opening and closing the first and/or the second flow opening. As a function of the temperature, the oil cooling flow is guided either completely via the first flow opening, completely via the second flow opening, or partially via the first and partially via the second flow opening and thus accordingly to the oil cooler or through the bypass or with a partial flow to the oil cooler as well as through the bypass.
The housing bushing is surrounded by a radially projecting separating ring which is located axially between the first and the second flow openings.
DE 10 2013 015 481 A1 discloses a control device for selectively connecting and separating fluid connecting locations by means of a valve device which is actuatable by an electric actuator. The valve device is capable of controlling three fluid connectors: a pressure connector, an operative connector, and a tank connector which are present at a control block. The tank connector is in this context coaxially arranged relative to a longitudinal valve axis while the operative and pressure connectors are radially displaced. In order to enable a flow from the pressure connector to the operative connector, the control valve is held in the control block by means of a receiving plate in which an eccentric receiving bore is present. Due to numerous flow deflections, the control device disclosed therein has a comparatively high pressure loss.